1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front structure of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the front structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59(1984)-109468, the front frame extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body is formed by connecting an outer frame and a channel-shaped inner frame to have a closed cross section and the rear end of the front frame is connected to the dashboard lower panel in order to ensure a sufficient strength.
However, since the suspension tower disposed on the outer side of the front frame is apt to be deformed due to external forces such as vibration and impacts transmitted from the suspension, it is desired that the part of the front frame near the suspension tower be further strengthened to prevent the suspension tower from inclining.
Further, the front structure disclosed in the above Japanese patent publication is not sufficient from the viewpoint of the rigidity of the vehicle body.